


Brother Mine

by Imshee



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imshee/pseuds/Imshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about family that is more than blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written 3/16/1998.

Brother Mine,  
Walk me through the night,  
Hold my hand extra tight.  
Let us go on and on,  
We can fly all night long.  
Flying through the skies above,  
Filling the night with our love.

Brother Mine,  
Be my friend, be my brother,-  
-Never need to be a lover.  
Your friendship is all I need,  
Your Brotherhood my creed.  
The creed of life and understanding,  
Full of love that’s not demanding.

Brother Mine,  
When we walk side by side,  
People comment, ever snide.  
Betting that there is something there,  
Not friends, but a pair.  
We can laugh and smile,  
And then walk an extra mile.

Brother Mine,  
We know what is there,  
And what it is we need not share.  
As you are my friend and brother,  
Let them think you are my Lover.  
You are all I ever need,  
And your advice all I ever heed.

Brother Mine,  
If by chance this love should change,  
Then our friendship we’ll rearrange.  
But if not, then tell the tale,  
For all we are, all is well.  
We know what it is we feel,  
And that secret not reveal.


End file.
